


Even more Avengers Drabble

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Both reader inserts and ship drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re going to request more than one drabble please let me know if you want it all in one drabble or if you want them to be in individual drabbles.

1  "You’ve been pouting ever since I went out on that date, what’s up?”

2“We always share blankets on the couch, I’m sure sharing the bed for the night is fine too.”

3“Your lips are getting really close to mine.”

4“I’m not jealous, but, like, come on, movie night is just for me and you only.”

5“I dare you to kiss me.”

6“No, go on the Ferris Wheel with me, not them.”

7“I can share my jacket with you, since you’re shivering.”

8“Why is your hand on my ass?”

9“Cuddle with me.”

10“I just kissed your forehead, chill.”

11“Shit, how’d you make me blush like this?”

12“Are you trying to turn me on?”

13“Let’s hang out, but I’ll pay for everything, and we can go to this fancy restaurant– No, not a date.”

14“Okay, I guess this is a date, actually.”

15“Stop with the tongue thing, it’s strangely attractive.”

16“I keep telling them we’re not dating, but they keep telling me friends don’t normally make out when drunk.”

17“I don’t want to be friends with benefits, but I do want something more, I just can’t figure out what.”

18“When did you get so beautiful?”

19“If you’re going to dress like that, I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”

20“Their pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine, I’m just saying.”

21“No, I don’t know how I got a boner, It just kind of happened! It’s because of how you were eating that ice cream, I bet!”

22“I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, alright? It’s a… Terrifying… Rom-com… ….. .”

23“Why’d you let go of me?”

24“I accidentally called you my girlfriend/boyfriend today.”

25“I kissed you because we were drunk.”

26“I kissed you because I didn’t know what else to do.”

27“Could you not talk to him/her, please? I think they’re trying to date you.”

28“I wish we could stay like this forever…”

29“I had this dream where we were dating.”

30“I had this dream where you kissed me, and I kind of want to try it now.”

31“Why do you always call me when I’m on a date?”

32“No, I can’t hang out, I’m on a date and you know that.”

33“Okay, maybe I am a bit jealous.”

34“Just remember, he/she’s not the one who taught you how to kiss.”

35“It’s weird how we’ve been friends for so long, but never went through that ‘crushing’ phase.”

36“Maybe I want to kiss you because it’s cold and about to be cuddle season.”

37“I say this a lot, but, look, they’re not good enough for you.”

38“You’re always wrapping your arms around me in lines.”

39“I was listening to that love song, and you came to mind. Weird, right?”

40“You know this voucher only works for couples, right?”

41“Are you implying that you want to kiss me?”

42“Why are you looking at me like that?”

43“You’re blushing so hard, all I did was say “I love you” in French.”

44“I could get used to waking up next to you, actually.”

45“Right… Well… I’m not sure how we ended up kissing like that…”

46“I’m personally offended that you didn’t get me to be your fake date.”

47“We would make a pretty good couple.”

48“The date didn’t go well. Yeah, she/he didn’t like how I kept mentioning all of our adventures.”

49“How come I always end up calling you when I can’t fall asleep?”

50“Sometimes i feel like i wanna make out with you is that a friend thing to do?”

51“actually… i just miss you.”

52“alright, i’ll leave you alone.”

53“and slowly… i was forgotten.”

54“and then everything just disappears.”

55“and where do i go?”

56“anyone could tell from here.”

57“are you finishing that or…?”

58“are you stupid or stupid?”

59“anything, just call me, okay?”

60“bitch better have my money.”

61“bro… that’s so… not cool…”

62“but did you do it?”

63“call me now. it’s urgent.”

64“can’t you listen to me?”

65“cross that. don’t answer that.”

66“don’t even think about it.”

67“don’t you dare walk away.”

68“do it. i dare you.”

69“did you think i forgot?”

70“eventually… you just move on.”

71“even if you still do.”

72“everything will fall into place.”

73“fight me, you attractive stranger.”

74“for once, i need you.”

75“for once… i was right.”

76“for once… i was wrong.”

77“forget i even asked you.”

78“forget it. you fucking suck.”

79“fuck’s sake, what’s your problem?”

80“fuck off. i mean it.”

81“give and take. that’s life.”

82“great. perfect. nice. fuck this.”

83“have you lost your mind?”

84“hello? it’s me. i was-”

85“hey… that wasn’t so nice.”

86“here’s a glass of whatever.”

87“how about a hug, hm?”

88“how about you make me?”

89“i haven’t forgot you yet.”

90“i can’t be around you.”

91“i don’t need you, really.”

92“i don’t need this now.”

93“is this your first time?”

94“it’s just a cut, really.”

95“it wasn’t me, i swear!”

96“i said i love you.”

97“just don’t fuck it up.”

98“just… come back alive, okay?”

99“just make sure you’ve eaten.”

100“kick his ass for me.”

101“killed him? wait, what, literally?”

102“life really sucks. feel better.”

103“letting go hurts… a lot.”

104“let me live, will you?”

105“no, i don’t need you.”

106“nothing can hurt me now.”

107“nothing matters anymore to me.”

108“okay it was me… so?”

109“people lie all the time.”

110“pipe the fuck down, asshole.”

111“please, you can’t die now.”

112“please don’t leave me alone.”

113“quiet. they can hear us.”

114“quick! give me your phone!”

115“quicker, you freaking piece of-”

116“quit it or i’ll bite.”

117“quit staring! they’ll notice us!”

118"really? do i look stupid?”

119“real smooth, tripping over air.”

120“rise and shine, sweet thing.”

121“rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.”

122“seriously? give me a break.”

123“so… what are we now?”

124“so… did you miss me?”

125“so… can we go eat?”

126“so… when’s the next flight?”

127“so… how did everything go?”

128“sometimes, i wish you died.”

129“so what? you did it.”

130“time passes slower without you.”

131“then what do you suggest?”

132“the fuck? who are you?”

133“then you tell me why.”

134“this is not working out.”

135“this isn’t what i wanted.”

136“this is all a fucking disaster.”

137“when did it all happen?“

138“who knew you’d be here?”

139“why do i even bother?”

140“why do i love you?”

141“why didn’t you tell me?”

142“you’re just… so, so stupid.”

143“you can’t be here now.”

144“you look like an accident.”

145“you really need to go.“

146“you know who to call.”

147"zero fucks given. next please.”

148“Please, come with me.”

149“You’re always number one.”

150“I can’t do this.”

151“I won’t let you.”

152“Maybe I’m just crazy.”

153“I’m not even sorry.”

154“Honestly, just stop it.”

155“I believe in you.”

156“Don’t be an ass.”

157“Who were you with?”

158“Please talk to me.”

159“I can’t trust you.”

160“I need you, though.”

161“Don’t be fucking rude.”

162“Is that my shirt?”

163“So, it was you.”

164“I need to go.”

165“Just stay with me.”

166“You can trust me.”

167“Alright, I love you.”

168“I’m sorry, but no.”

169“Will you help me?”

170“You’re a terrible cook.”

171“Can you shut up!?”

172“You love me, right?”

173“I really need you.”

174“I don’t love you.”

175“I’m not doing this.”

176“I really need you.”

177“You don’t want me.”

178“Let me help you.”

179“You’re such a bitch.”

180“I can’t do this.”

181“You think you’re funny?”

182“Hey, I said stop!”

183“Will you marry me?”

184“Wanna go out sometime?”

185“I don’t want this.”

186“You always this quiet?”

187“Are you fucking insane!?”

188“I don’t want you.”

189“I’m not wearing that.”

190“Sorry, were you sleeping?”

191“This was never right.”

192“You look really tired.”

193“I’m out of here.”

194“You need to go.”

195"I hate that I love you.”

196“I can’t stand the fact that I love you.”

197“I’d rather die than spend one more second loving you.”

198“If I could, I would make myself fall out of love with you.”

199“Why is it so hard for to love me the way I do you?”

200“I love you but please get out of my sight.”“I never said that I loved you..”

201“I love you but not that much.”

202“You’re confusing the words love and like with one another.”

203“Did you really think that I could ever love you?”

204“We are not meant to love one another.”

205“The last thing I want to do with you is love you.”

206“I feel like I’m waiting on something that isn’t going to happen.”

207“Here we go, here we go again. Now you’re telling me that you love me.”

208“You only tell me you love me when you’re drunk or need something.”

209“You say you love me and then turn around do this?”

210“I’ve doubted this whole relationship ever since it started.”

211“I don’t want to be in love with you anymore.”

212“I never asked fall in love with you!”

213“It’s not my fault that you love me more than I love you.”

214“I’m tired of you walking all over my heart and emotions! Someday, mark my word.”

215“One day, I will fall out of love with you and I cannot wait for that day to come.”

216“I miss you but I’m better off without you around.”

217“I want to push you off a cliff but hurry and be there to catch you at bottom.”

218“I want to strangle you sometimes but then quickly bring you back to life.”

219“I’m drowning in you and I don’t think even I can save myself.”

220“Have a nice life, I’m done trying to be in it.”

221“I couldn’t let go of you even if I literally did.”

222“I could let go of you but I would still be there, standing, unmoving.”

223“I don’t want to be saved from drowning in you.”

224“All you do is break me and all I do is love you for it.”

225“I wish that my hate for you would override the love.”

226“The love I have for you overrides the hate I have for you.”

227“I’m in misery with and without you.”

228“I’m just as miserable without you as I am with you.”

229“I just want you to stop hurting me! Is that so hard?”

230“Why can’t you see? All you do is play with my emotions.”

231“I’m tired of this roller coaster ride with you.”

232“Please spare me the apology that I’ve heard so many times before.”

233“I’m used to it by now, okay? I almost expect it.”

234“Is it bad for me to say that I’m used to it?”

235“I wouldn’t know how to act if you started treating me better.”

236“I am so stuck with this love for you, I want it to go away.”

237“I spend more time crying than anything because of you.”

238“You say it’s the last time every time.”

239“How many more times are you going to apologize and I just forgive you?”

240“I’m weakened by your words every time.”

241“I feel like a puppet and your the puppet master, just doing whatever while I suffer.”

242“I’ve long lost the thought that you actually cared.”

243“i’m hurting while I’m with you..”

244“I just keep on running right back to you.”

245“I don’t want to let it go, I can’t let it go.”

246“I fight the whole world for you if I have too.”

247“I’m not giving up on us having happiness one day.”

248“This love is taking all my energy.”

249“This love will be the death of me but I know I’ll die happily.”

250“Though my heart can’t take no more I keep running back to you.”

251“My heart is beating for you but I can’t stop crying.”

252“All the things we accept, be the things we regret.”

253“I don’t know how I allow you to treat me so bad and still I stay.”

254“When I get the strength to leave you, you always tell me you need me.”

255“I’m mad because I love you.”

256“I stop to think you could appreciate me then it all remains the same.”

257“My biggest fear is that you will never change.”

258“I’m sad and in love, that’s not how it’s supposed to go.”

259“At this point I’m bulletproof with you, so hit me with your best shot.”

260“Will you ever get tired of hurting me? Will I ever get tired of letting you hurt me?”

261“The last thing I want is to go back but I know I will because I’m weak.”

262“You are biggest downfall.”

263“You are the piece of me I wish I didn’t need.”

264“I still fight and I don’t know why.”

265“If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?”

266“It’s so hard to love someone who doesn’t know how to love.”

267“I’m feeling really unappreciated but that’s not new.”

268“I don’t know how much more my heart can take.”

269“So sad what love will make you do.”

270“I can’t stand how much I need you.”

271“When will this ever finally come to it’s end? You and me?”

272“Everything you do makes me smile and I like you for a while.”

273“You know exactly what to do so I can’t stand at you.”

274“I despise that I adore you.”

275“You completely know the power that you love.”

276“It’s not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I love you beyond the reason why.”

277“You’ll probably always have this affect on me.”

278“Tell a lie that makes me want to stay, like you always do.”

279“If it’s real then I guess I’ll feel the pain.”

280“It’s hard to love someone who can’t be loved.”

281“This love I can’t undo, you got me bound to you.”

282“Please, don’t tell me that you love me.”

283“I would’ve given you all my heart but there’s someone who’s torn it a part.”

284“I’ll try to love again but I know the first cut is the deepest.”

285“When it comes to loving me, he’s worst.”

286“You say the words but it just don’t feel right.”

287“You say you’ve changed but we both you’re begging, don’t fool me.”

288“You say you dream of my face but you don’t like me, you just like the chase.”

289“I bet you start loving me when I find somebody else, somebody better than you.”

290“I’m letting you go, I’m loving myself.”

291“I’m going crazy without you, you got me so confused.”

292“All you have to do is that ‘i’m sorry’ and ‘i’m in love with you.’”

293“You’re truth is hard to believe.”

294“You walked away and I walked away but we should’ve stayed.”

295“Bite me.”

296”Make me.”

297“Fuck me.”

298“Stop teasing me so much…”

299“Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

300“Okay.. This is new.”

301“Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?”

302“You’re in trouble now.”

303“What a pretty sight.”

304“Bend over.”

305“On your knees.”

306“The food looks great but.. There’s something much more delicious i’d like to eat right now.”

307“Lay back.”

308“Take off your clothes.”

309“Well, fine; just this once.”

310“I’m waiting. ”

311“You’re so beautiful.”

312“As you wish.”

313“First one to make a noise looses.”

314“You have no idea what you do to me.”

315“If you’re bored; Wanna have sex?”

316“Ive wanted this for so long.”

317“Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies.”

318“Can I touch you?”

319“Open up.”

320“No strings attached.”

321“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

322“Mine.”

323“The nights still young.”

324“We cant do that here!”

325“Behave. ”

326“What did you just say?”

327“Good girl.”

328“Good boy.”

329“Come here.”

330“Give me a chance.”


	2. Good girl (scarlet America)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 511: “Behave.”  
> 513: “Good girl.”

To their friends and public steve and Wanda were the definition of a squeaky clean couple. They never swore in front of everyone and always stuck by the rules. But behind close doors Steve and Wanda were the complete opposite. They enjoyed experimenting in the bedroom and often found themselves exploring different kinks. 

They were currently in their bedroom, Wanda was laying naked with a blindfold on and Steve pouring candle wax on her body. “ **Behave** little one” Steve ran his fingers through Wanda’s hair as he continued his action.Wanda immediately stopped moving at Steve’s words “ **Good girl** ” Steve placed a kiss on Wanda’s lips “how are you doing? Does it hurt?”

“Yes but I love it” Wanda responded as she gripped the bedsheets.

Steve bit his lip at Wanda’s reaction and watched the wax hardening on his girlfriends body. “Doll you look gorgeous” Steve poured more wax on Wanda’s body before he blew out the candle and placed it on the nightstand.

Wanda let out a hiss at the wax hitting her body but let out a yelp when steve spread her legs open and thrusted hard inside her. “STEVE ! ! ! !” Wanda cried out.

Steve growled at Wanda’s cry and thrusted inside her relentlessly. “God you’re so fucking tight” Steve huffed before he spread Wanda’s legs wider and continued to thrust inside her until they came.

The room grew quiet after steve and Wanda came and steve rolled off of Wanda. Finally after several minutes Wanda removed her blindfold and looked over at he boyfriend who was still catching his breath. “I loved this one, can we do again?”

“Me too and yes we can” Steve laughed as he caressed Wanda’s hair. “Let’s wash this off your gorgeous body” Steve got up and carried Wanda into the bathroom where he proceeded to wash off the candles wax off Wanda’s body.


	3. Cold-blooded (romanogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 “Why’d you let go of me?”
> 
> 203 “Did you really think that I could ever love you?”

Steve felt like he saw a ghost. It’s been years since Natasha broke his heart and while his brain told him to walk away his heart told him to confront the woman who broke his heart. Giving into his heart, Steve walked up to his ex and tapped her shoulder. Natasha felt her blood go cold when she noticed Steve standing behind her “Why?” Steve asked.

“Excuse me?” Natasha gave Steve a confused look.

“ **Why’d you let go of me?** I loved you with all of my heart and you-”

“ **Did you really think that I could ever love you?** ” Natasha noticed pain in Steve’s eyes at her question.

Natasha was about to walk away when Steve yelled “YESSS. I loved you and I thought you loved me”.

Knowing it would break his heart moreNatasha started laughing and yelled back “well guess what? I didn’t.”

Steve leaned in and whispered into Natasha’s ear “I guess everyone was right, you are a cold-blooded bitch.”

Natasha’s heart broke as she walked away from Steve for the second time. She didn’t want to break up with Steve but an old enemy blackmailed her into breaking up with him. Looking back Natasha noticed a sad steve walking back to his motorcycle and rode off. “I’ll always love you” Natasha whispered before she walked back to her small apartment.


	4. Something more (Steve Rogers x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17: I don't want to be friends with benefits, I want something more but I just can't figure out what.

It's been ten minutes since you finished having sex with Steve and you notice was quieter than he normally is after sex. "What's wrong Steve?" you asked as you clung to Steve's bedsheets.

You and Steve were in friends with benefits relationship that started after Peggy's death. You want to distract him from his heartache by bringing him pleasure. What Steve wasn't counting on was developing feelings for you. You were supposed to be a quick fuck but over time you started making him whole again and it was terrifying him. "I can't do this anymore" Steve replied before he looked over at you. His heart slightly broken when he noticed a sad expression on your face " **I don't want to be friends with benefits, I want something more but I just can't figure out what.** " 

A part of you was happy because Steve wanted something more because you developed feelings for him but another part of you was mad that he didn't know exactly what he wanted. "I-I'm going to go" you whispered as you got up and got dressed as fast as you could. Steve felt an ache in his chest as he watched you getting ready to leave. He wanted you to stay but a part of him knew you were hurt because of him. Once you were done you turned around and face him one last time "call me when you figure out what you want us to be" with that you left him alone in his room.

* * *

 

It has been two weeks since Steve spoke to you and he was going insane. He knew he wanted to be in a relationship with you but he couldn't seem to let Peggy go. She was his first love and he felt like he was betraying her if he fell in love with someone else. It wasn't until he overheard Bucky and Natasha talking about how an agent was planning on asking you out that made him realize how much it would hurt to lose you.

Steve sprinted to your office to tell you he loved you and wanted to be with you when he spotted you and the agent in front of your office door. His blood went cold as he watched the agent place his hand on your waist. "What is it going to be, yes or no?"

"No" Steve interrupted him as he walked over to you and planted a kiss on your lips "she's going to be busy tonight and every other night".

Not wanting to start a fight with Steve, the agent left "what was that about?" You asked.

"I don't want him taking my doll on a date" Steve replied.

You had an amused look on your face at the nickname and asked: "Oh so I'm your doll now?"

"You've been my doll since we started fooling around." Steve responded, "Listen, I was an idiot for suggesting we have a friend with benefits relationship when in reality I wanted to be in a committed relationship with you."

"Why didn't you say this before?"

Taking your hands into his steve replied "I was scared of change so I was clinging to the past. I kept telling myself I was in love with Peggy when in reality I've been over her ever since you came into my life. I love you and I want to be your boyfriend."

You looked into Steve's eyes and searched to see if he was lying. When you noticed he wasn't lying you grabbed Steve and pulled him closer to you. "I love you too" you replied, "but I'm letting you know right now that we are not going to have sex until our fourth date."

"We could wait until our twentieth date if you'd like" Steve replied as he placed his right hand behind your neck "although I'd rather have sex on the fourth date".

"You're such a dork" you laughed before you leaned in and kissed Steve on the lips.


	5. First move (Steve x Sharon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22 “I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, alright? It’s a… Terrifying… Rom-com… ….. .”

Steve didn’t know how to make a move woman in the 1940’s and he certainly didn’t know how to make a move on them now. He was currently on his fourth date with the beautiful Sharon Carter (he still doesn’t know how he managed to get a fourth date with her) and he didn’t when it was the perfect time to make a move on her. 

They were about halfway through watching the movie in Sharon’s apartment when Steve just reached over and held Sharon’s hand. He felt himself blushing when Sharon looked over at him and gave him a funny look “are you ok?”

“Y-y-yeah” Steve replied “ **I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, alright?** It’s a very Terrifying “ **it’s a very terrifying Rom-com**.”

Sharon her out a light laugh before she pulled her hand away “Steve you are too funny” Sharon got Steve’s hand and placed it around her shoulder “if you want to hold me, all you had to do was ask” Steve bit his lip when Sharon snuggled up next to him. “Better?” Sharon asked.

“Yeah, much better” Steve place a kiss on top of Sharon’s head before he turns his attention to the cheesy rom-com they were currently watching.


	6. “Friends getaway” (Clint x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3“Your lips are getting really close to mine.”
> 
> 40“You know this voucher only works for couples, right?”
> 
> 315“If you’re bored; Wanna have sex?”

When Clint came to you with the idea of having a friends getaway you immediately agreed. He told you he was given a voucher for a two-night stay at a luxury hotel in the Hamptons and that he wanted to take you because you haven’t spent quality friend time in months.

You were entering the parking lot when you look down and noticed something “Clint? **You know this voucher only works for couples, right?** ”

“Yup” Clint replied as he parked his car in the parking lot “that’s why for the next three days and two nights you’ll be Mrs. Barton”.

After checking in and got yourselves settled in Clint “ **If you’re bored** we can go swimming or do you **wanna have sex?** You know, since we’re married and all”.

You couldn’t help but laugh at Clint’s offer “You wish. I’m going to go for a swim, you are more than welcomed to join me though.”

You and Clint found yourselves by the pool the entire time and started talking with other couples about ‘how in love you were’. On your last night, you and Clint were in your room getting drunk. “I still can’t believe Tony hasn’t caught on that you are the one who’s been replacing his deodorant with the cooking spray” you laughed as you reached over and touched Clint’s chest.

“I know” Clint placed his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. In your drunken state, you don’t realize you’re leaning towards him until Clint whispered: “ **Your lips are getting really close to mine.** ”

“Are they? I didn’t notice” you brushed your lips against Clint’s to see what he would do and you were pleasantly surprised when you felt him press his lips against yours.

Clint let out a groan and pulled you onto his lap as the kiss grew more and more intense “you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do this” Clint started groping your body as you started grinding your crotch against his.

“Trust me, I know” you started leaving open mouth kisses from Clint’s jaw all the way up to his ear “I’ve touched myself to the thought of us together ever since I met you.”

Clint let out a growl as he got up and placed you on the bed “I’m going to fuck you so hard that we’re going to get noise complaints from the other guests.” Clint lifted up your dress until your panties were showing.

“It's a good thing we’re checking out tomorrow” you laughed before your lifted your hips so Clint could remove your panties. “Don’t worry about a condom, I’m on the pill.”

“Thank god, I fucking hate wearing them” Clint quickly removed his clothes before he got on top of you and removed your dress “fuck, you weren’t wearing a bra?”

Instead of replying you pulled him down for a kiss and started pumping his cock until he was hard “fuck me”.

“With pleasure” Clint thrusted inside you and proceeded to fuck you until the early morning.


	7. Their love is toxic (steve x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 “Their pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine, I’m just saying.”  
> 321 “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate #101

Steve was jealous even though he had no right to be. You guys have been in an on again off again toxic relationship that was currently off and Steve had to watch as a sleazy guest from the hydra party they were attending flirted with you. Not being able to hold his anger in any long Steve walked up to you and wrapped his arm around your waist “There you are sweetie, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Steve placed a lingering kiss on your lips before he turned towards the guy that was in front of you “oh I didn’t see you there kid.”

The guy you were talking to had a scared look on his face before he excused himself and practically ran away from you. “Are you fucking kidding me, Rogers? He was friends with the host of the party.”

Steve just rolled his eyes “I’m sorry but I couldn’t take their horrible flirting. **Their pick-up line wasn’t as good as any of mine, I’m just saying.** ”

“Really? I thought his pick-up line was ten times better than yours” you laughed and caused Steve to go serious. “Oh stop with that serious look, I was just kidding.” Steve was about to tell you off when your song started playing “Come dance with me, grandpa.”

“I told you not to call me grandpa” Steve growled into your ear before he turned you around and you started to grind against his crotch.

You only moved your hips into him three times before you felt Steve’s boner against you “ **Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?** ”

“Of course you do. You knew that since the first time we danced together at Tony’s party” Steve placed his hands on your waist.

Just as Steve was about to place his lips on your neck you spotted your target talking to someone across the room “As much as I want to continue this, we have a job to do. We’ll pick this up once we’re done.”

“Yes, we will” Steve whispered as he watched you make your way towards the target. Steve knew he was about to repeat the same mistakes as last time but he didn’t care. He wanted you and he didn’t care if his heart ended up broken like the last eight times.


	8. Their love is toxic part two (steve x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 101 “killed him? wait, what, literally?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don’t mind that I scatter the words so it would make sense.

It’s been seven and a half months since the hydra mission and you and Steve were still happy together. When you guys got back and announced your relationship it was met with mixed feelings. You guys just told them you guys didn’t care and went back to Steve’s room.

Everyone watched with caution the first few months of your relationship to see if your relationship was actually going to last. To everyone’s surprise, you and Steve lasted longer than you normally did. They thought you guys would were going to make it to eight months, that was until Tony announced he was having a party.

Everyone knew that root of all of your arguments when you and Steve were together started at Tony’s parties. They always started because one of Tony’s sleazy friends would try and hit on you. When Steve confronted them you would tell him that he was being dramatic and that he should go back to talking to another one of Tony’s guests who was wearing a revealing dress. That sparked the first of many fights that would end with one of you accusing the other of cheating before you inevitably broke up with Steve.

This time however you both promised not to start a fight and stay by each other’s side. Unfortunately for Steve, the minute he stepped away so he could get you a drink one of Tony’s sleazy friends stood beside you and asked: “So what’s it going to take to take you home with me?”

You let out a nervous laugh before saying “I have a boyfriend”. You tried to walk away but then you felt the mans hand slide into your dress and squeezed your breast. “What the-”

“Why are you touching my girlfriend's breast” you heard Steve’s voice before he tackled the man to the ground.

Everyone watched in horror as Steve repeatedly punched the man in the face. You had to step in when you noticed that the face of the man who groped your breast was covered in blood “Steve please stop you’re going to kill him ! ! ! I love you please stop” steve froze at the three words he’s been dying to hear since you guys have been dating for four years.

Looking up at you Steve whispered “ **Kill him?** You thought I was going to kill him?” and caused Steve to drop the man. “Babe I’m-” Steve felt his heartbreak when he noticed you flinched when he reached out to touched you “ **wait** are you afraid of me” not trusting your words you shook your head yes. “Can we go somewhere in private to talk” instead of replying you started walking out of the room and went straight to Steve’s room. Once you were both inside steve carefully grabbed your hands “I’m sorry” Steve apologized.

“ **What**?” you asked.

Looking into your eyes Steve explained “I’m sorry for what happened back there. I **literally** wanted to rip his head off when I saw that he grabbed your breast. I know you hate it when I get jealous but I couldn’t help it and lost control. I didn’t realize how far I took it until I saw a horrified look on your face. Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you.” You wrapped your arms around the super soldier.

Steve felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders at your words and hugged you back. “I can’t believe after four years you finally told me you loved me” Steve murmured into your hair.

“I know. But now that I’ve said it I’m going to keep saying it until you get sick of hearing it” you placed a kiss on his chest.

“Trust me, I’ll never get sick of you telling me that you love me” Steve replied as he thought to himself that he has finally earned a spot in your heart and maybe, just maybe someday he’d be able to call you Mrs. Rogers.


	9. No reason to be jealous (Bucky x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27: “Could you not talk to him/her, please? I think they’re trying to date you.”

Bucky wasn’t the type of guy that would get jealous easily. He trusted you and knew you wouldn’t leave him for the guy who was hitting on you. That changed when he spotted you talking with a guy close to your age. He couldn’t help but feel jealous because you looked perfect with the handsome guy in front of you. The minute he noticed the guy left Bucky swooped in and held you close to him “ **Could you not talk to him, please? I think they’re trying to date you.** ”

You couldn’t help but laugh at Bucky’s excuse and replied “Yeah no. I already did and I’ll tell you one thing, I’m-”

“You guys dated?” Bucky had a surprised look on his face. 

Noticing Bucky’s mood change you wrapped your arms around Bucky’s waist “yes we dated but it didn’t last long, a month if I’m being specific. We realized we were better off friends than lovers.” Bucky was about to reply when your ex came back “Jack this is my boyfriend Bucky, Bucky this is my friend Jack Maynard.”

“It’s nice to meet you, y/n has told me so much about you” Jack held out his hand. You were about to nudge Bucky to shake his hand when Bucky reached over and shook it. “I would love to stay and chat but I just spotted a redhead I want to chat up.” 

Looking over you noticed he was talking about Natasha “haha good luck with that mate, you’re going to need it.” Jack just nodded his head and made his way towards Natasha.

Once Jack was long gone Bucky whispered: “I’m definitely better than him.”

“Yes, yes you are” you laughed before you kissed your jealous boyfriend.


	10. The first I love you (loki x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: “I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between the first Thor and the first Avenger's movie.

It was a quarter past six in the morning and Loki found himself staring at you as you slept peacefully beside him. Running his fingers up and down your bare shoulder he started thinking how he ended up beside you. You were supposed to be a quick fuck but one year later he was still sleeping beside you.

Loki didn’t know how long he had been staring at you but a smile appeared on his face when he heard your voice. “Stop staring at me, it’s fucking creepy” you mumbled curled up next to your boyfriend.

Letting out a low laugh Loki replied: “I can’t help it that you are so gorgeous that I want to stare at you all the time.”

You opened your eyes and played with Loki’s bed head “God **I love you** ” you smiled at the god of mischief for a second before you realized what you said. “I- uh- you don’t have to say it back right away, I just couldn’t hold it in any longer” you assured him and caused Loki to laugh at your nervous state.

“I love you too” Loki placed a kiss on your nose.

You felt your cheeks burning up “really? ? ?”

“Of course I love you. If I didn’t I would have left you after our night together a year ago” Loki got on top of you and ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “I love you and hopefully one day I’ll be able to take you to Asgard with me.”

Loki knew he wouldn’t actually be able to take you to Asgard, seeing as everyone there thought he was dead. That didn’t stop him from dreaming of him being able to introduce you to his mother. “I would really like that” you placed a kiss on his jaw before you fell back asleep. Unfortunately for Loki, this was going to be the last morning he’d ever be able to hold you in his arms because later that day Thanos would inform him it was time to invade New York.


	11. The first I love you part two (loki x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 233 “I’m used to it by now, okay? I almost expect it.”
> 
> 234 “Is it bad for me to say that I’m used to it?”
> 
> 300 “Okay.. This is new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want a part three.

It’s been three years since you last saw Loki and you were slowly getting over your heartache. Your heart shattered into a million pieces when you found out that Loki was behind the attack on New York and shut yourself off from the world. All of your friends and family were worried about you. They would voice their concerns but you would lie and say you were ok, even though you weren’t.

You eventually started getting better and just when you thought you were ready to move on, you see Loki standing in front of your apartment. “What are you doing here?” You asked as you stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway.

“I needed to see you” Loki replied “I’m sorry about what happened three years ago, I’m sorry I abandoned you.”

You felt yourself tearing up at Loki’s apology and replied “ **Is it bad for me to say that I’m used to it?** ” 

Loki’s heart broke at your words “what?”

“ **I’m used to it by now, okay? I almost expect it by now.** Right when I get used to having someone around they leave.” You let out a shaky breath “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get inside my apartment so I can start dinner.”  
Instead of listening to you, Loki wrapped his arms around your body and held you as tight as he could. “I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you though. I loved you, I still do and if you give me a chance I promise I won’t take it for granted.”  
  
“ **Okay.. this is new** , I’ve never had someone beg for me to give them a second chance.” You whispered to yourself “But I need time. You completely shattered me and it’s going to take some time for me to completely trust you again”.  
As much as it pained him, Loki replied “ok, I’ll be staying with my brother at the avengers compound if and when you want to talk” before he turned around and walked away.

Once Loki was long gone you whispered to yourself “Since when is Loki on good terms with the avengers” before you unlocked your entered your apartment and started making dinner for yourself.


	12. The fight (Natasha x male!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 66 “don’t even think about it.”  
> 67 “don’t you dare walk away.”  
> 68 “do it. I dare you.”

Loving Natasha was far from easy. When you first started dating she told you about her lifestyle and wanted to let you know about the risks of dating her. Being the love-struck man that you were told her you didn’t care and would stay by her side no matter what. Natasha simply laughed and told you that you were going to regret saying that.

Not even a month into the relationship Natasha started going on back to back missions and returned home with wounds all over her body. She refused to tell you how she got those wounds so you would ask any of her friends when you would hang out at the compound with them. After they told you they were from very dangerous missions she begged to go on you made her promise not to go on missions for at least a month.

Unfortunately, Natasha didn’t follow through with the promise and now you were watching her as she packing her clothes in her duffel bag. Because you were so mad that she broke her promise you started to unpack her bag when she went into her closet to get an extra pair of shoes. “Can you stop taking my clothes out of my bag?” Natasha asked and grabbed the shirt you were currently holding.

“No, because you’re not fucking going on this mission” you replied.

Before you could reach over to take more clothes out of her bag she barked out “ **Don’t even think about it.** I have to leave in ten minutes and you unpacking by clothes is going to make me late.”

Natasha quickly zipped up her bag and pushed passed you so she could leave “ **Don’t you dare walk away.** ”

“Y/n I have to go, can we talk about this when I get back?” Natasha shouted at you as she got closer to the door.

“ **Do it,** leave **. I fucking dare** but just know that if you do walk out that door I’m going be long gone when you get back” you shouted back when you noticed Natasha’s hand wrapped around the doorknob.

Natasha had a shocked expression on her face because it was the first time you told Natasha you loved her. “But I can’t stay. I promised Steve I was going to help out.”

“Yes you can, give that to me” you walked up to her and grabbed the duffel bag from her hand. Natasha watches as you pulled out your phone and dialed someone’s number “Hey Steve it’s y/n. I wanted to know if you still needed Natasha for the mission.”

“No, I told her over a dozen times we have more than enough people” Steve replied and caused you to glare at Natasha. 

“Ok, then you guys can leave for the mission” Natasha spoke up before you ended the phone call. The room went silent before Natasha broke the silence “I’m sorry” Natasha apologized “do you want to go away for the week? We can work on our relationship.”

Although you were mad at her, you couldn’t help but smile at Natasha’s attempt to fix your relationship “I would like that” before you placed a kiss on her lips.

For the first time in her life, Natasha felt like someone truly loved her and felt the need to express her love as well “I love you” Natasha murmured against your lips.

“I love you too” you replied and held her in your arms.


	13. I just missed you (Clint x Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51 "actually… I just miss you."

Natasha wasn’t like most girls in the world. She was fiercely independent and took pride in the fact that she didn’t need a man to solve her problems. That, of course, didn’t mean that she didn’t miss her boyfriend when he went on a long mission without her.

That’s why Natasha was by Clint’s side 24/7 when he got back from his mission. Of course, he was confused as to why Natasha was being clingy but didn’t say anything until one night when they were cuddling on his couch. They were in the middle of watching Clint’s favorite movie when Clint jokingly said “You’ve been clingy since I came back from Indonesia. Did you cheat on me while I was away and you’re being clingy out of guilt?” 

“Yeah I cheated on you with a hundred guys while you were away” Natasha let out a soft laugh and replied “No. **Actually, I just missed you** and I wanted to spend more time with you. But if you don’t want to spend-”

“Nooo” Clint replied immediately when he noticed Natasha was about to get up “Please don’t go. You know I love spending time with you.”

Natasha just shook her head and ran her fingers through Clint’s hair “You’re such an idiot, but your my idiot” Natasha placed a kiss on Clint’s lips before she turned her attention back on the movie.


	14. Taking a risk (Steve Rogers x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 317 “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

You always thought your sex life with Steve was fun and exciting. That was until one night when everyone started talking about the craziest places they had sex. Your mouth hung open as you heard your teammates telling you they’ve had sex in trains, a ferris wheel and a slide at a children’s playground.

 

That’s what prompted you and Steve to go back and forth on where you guys are comfortable having sex in public. After a week you guys settled on having sex in your car at an empty parking lot you knew no one would go to. You knew it wouldn’t be a big deal if you had sex in a place no one would go to but it was a small step towards taking more risks.

 

So here you were with Steve in your car at an abandoned park lot. You were both clearly nervous but didn’t want to show it. Deciding to break the silence Steve cleared his throat and said: “I can’t believe we’re doing this” Steve brushed his hand against your cheek.

 

“I know” you smiled at your boyfriend before you climbed over to Steve’s side and straddled him.

 

Steve had a surprised look on his face at your movement but went along with and placed his hands on your waist. “You wore a skirt on purpose didn’t you?” Steve asked as his fingertips touched the ends of your skirt.

 

“Duh,” You laughed “Do you want to see these?” You asked as you grabbed your breast.

 

Steve just shook his head, yes and you pulled your shirt off along with your bra. “Please tell me you’ve been taking your birth control because I forgot to bring a condom” Steve quickly undid his pants before you reached inside

 

“Yes. It has been eight days since I started taking my birth control so we’re good to go” you replied as you pushed your panties to the side and lined Steve’s cock with your entrance before you lowered yourself onto him. “Shiiit” you placed your hand on his chest and started rocking your hips.

 

It wasn’t easy having sex in a car but you guys made it work. In the short time that you and we’re having sex, you managed to get the windows fogged up. Being the cheese ball that you were you placed your hand on the foggy widow like rose did in Titanic “I’ve always wanted to do that” you giggled before rode steve faster than before as you tried to reach your orgasm.

 

With one final thrust, Steve found himself cumming inside you and triggered your orgasm. “That was exciting” Steve sighed when his cock was no longer inside you.

 

“Yeah but tricky. Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.” You laughed as you laid against Steve’s chest.

 

Steve just placed a kiss on your hair and started rubbing your back “yeah, but I’m glad no one was around to see this. I can read the headlines now ‘Steve Rogers and y/f/n y/l/n having sex in a car. God, I will be so embarrassed if that actually happens”. Little did Steve know, someone was around and they sold photos they took to a popular news channel.

 


	15. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m making personalized drabbles on my tumblr

If you guys want to get involved head on over there and check out my list and message me your name, character/actor you want the drabble to be about, and the drabble # (please tell me what list it’s from. I won’t know what to write if I don’t know what list it’s from). This is the time to let me know what YOU want the reader to look like (seeing as the drabble will be catered to the person requesting it). I’m going to be posting these drabbles throughout June/July/August so be on the look out.

 

[My tumblr](http://marvelismylife.tumblr.com)


	16. Silly soldier (romanogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 “Why is your hand on my ass?”  
> 19 “If you’re going to dress like that, I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”  
> 46 “I’m personally offended that you didn’t get me to be your fake date.”

GHe didn’t want to admit it but Steve was jealous when he noticed Natasha and Bucky holding as they entered Tony’s party. He knew they had some sort of history but seeing as Bucky was playing the field since he came back, he thought he wouldn’t want to get back with Natasha. 

Steve waited until Bucky excused himself to go to the bathroom before he went up to Natasha and whispered into her ear “Dance with me”.

Natasha looked over and noticed a serious look on Steve’s face so she gave him a nod and followed him to the dance floor. “What’s wrong?”

“Why are you here with Bucky, are you guys back together?” Steve asked

Natasha tried not to laugh at the super soldier and replied “No, I’m not back together with Bucky. I knew my ex was going to be here tonight so I asked him if he would be my date so he wouldn’t approach me and it worked.”

A wave of guilt hit steve for overreacting but it quickly went away “You know what, **I’m personally offended that you didn’t get me to be your fake date.** ”

“I’m sorry” Natasha rolled her eyes as she continued to dance with Steve until she felt a hand on her ass“Umm **why is your hand on my ass?** ”

Steve let a low laugh “You have a nice ass.” Natasha just shook her head and continued to dance.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Bucky had a very attractive woman against a wall “ **If you’re going to dress like that, I’m not going to let you out of my sight** ” Bucky whispered into her ear as he snaked his arm around her waist.

“Didn’t you come here with a redhead?” the woman asked and earned a laugh from Bucky.

“Haha yeah but if you look over here” Bucky point over to where Steve and Natasha were “she’s with the person she really wanted to be with. Which means I get to get what I want, which is you”. The gorgeous woman just smiled before Bucky leaned in and kissed her neck.


End file.
